


The Way You Say Good Morning

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mornings, Valentine's Day, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Kurt sleep is something that’s always felt incredibly intimate to Blaine—Kurt doesn’t often let himself be vulnerable, and it isn’t easy for him to fall asleep around people because of that.</p><p>The fact that he can sleep next to Blaine, knowing full well that Blaine could open his eyes and see Kurt completely unprotected, is not something that Blaine has ever taken lightly, and it’s doubtful he ever will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Say Good Morning

**VALENTINE’S DAY**

Blaine is in that state of being half-asleep, trying desperately to not wake up but to slip back into being completely unaware of his surroundings. His head is heavy against his pillow, and the comforter is warm and soft where it brushes his skin, and Kurt’s body is pressing down against him, Kurt’s lips brushing teasingly against his own—

And just like that, Blaine’s awake, mouth falling slack even though Kurt doesn’t push the kiss any further. He works Blaine’s lower lip between his, curls a hand in Blaine’s tangled bedhead, and then pulls back with three soft, dragging kisses.

"Good morning," Kurt whispers softly, and Blaine’s eyes stay shut as Kurt plays his fingers over morning stubble and the dimple in Blaine’s chin. 

"A very good morning," Blaine responds, his voice thick with sleep and husky. He wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, trapping them together, and nuzzles at his nose. “Unless I’m still asleep and this is a dream."

"Maybe." Kurt brushes their lips together again in a ghost of a kiss. “Do you dream about me kissing you?"

"Not enough," Blaine mumbles, and he can feel Kurt’s laughter shake up his spine.

"It’s not a dream."

Blaine opens his eyes, immediately met with Kurt’s wide awake ones, looking down at him with affection. Kurt doesn’t say anything else in that moment, but leans down, kissing Blaine again in that slow, soft way that has Blaine pressing up into it, searching for more.

Kurt doesn’t give him any.

"Happy Valentine’s day," Kurt breathes as they pull apart, and Blaine’s face splits into a smile. He cradles Kurt’s face in his hand, thumb playing against soft skin that has already been washed and moisturized. He gives Kurt another peck of a kiss, grinning too large to make it anything else.

Blaine  _loves_  Valentine’s day.

"Happy Valentine’s day."

*

**HALLOWEEN**

“ _Blaine_."

He groans at the sound of his name, pulling the pillow over his head. Maybe it’ll go away. There’s laughter, and then the pillow is tugged away, flooding Blaine’s face with light; he throws an arm over his eyes to block it out.

"Blaine," the voice says, more insistently, and it’s Kurt’s voice. Of course it’s Kurt’s voice, Blaine would know his voice  _anywhere_. But it’s early (probably), and Blaine is tired, and why can’t Kurt let him sleep?

"Why?" He asks, still keeping his eyes tucked behind the safety of his forearm.

"Because," Kurt responds, and he sounds too awake. How is Kurt always so awake?

"Tired," Blaine insists, and he can sense that Kurt is close, feels the way his arms dip the mattress down.

"I made coffee," Kurt promises, his voice soft like he’s telling a secret, and coffee is good. Blaine likes coffee. Kurt’s lifting his arm then, but his eyes stay resolutely shut. “Come on, sleepy. Get up."

Blaine reluctantly groans, and then slowly opens his eyes.

And there’s a spider. A big, huge, monstrous spider, sitting there on the bed, an inch from his nose.

"FUCK!" Blaine flings himself backwards, kicking at the sheets tangled around his legs and trying to get to Kurt’s side of the bed as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Kurt is sitting there, arms perched on the mattress as he laughs, shoulders shaking and forehead pressed into the sheets. Blaine is still staring at the spider, which hasn’t moved, his heart going a mile a minute and  _Kurt’s head is right next to it, he is going to_ ** _die_**.

"I can’t believe you—" Kurt cuts off, still laughing, and he reaches over to pick up—

"Kurt! Don’t touch it! Oh my  _god_ , it’s going to  _eat your hand!_ ”

"It’s not  _real_." Kurt picks up the spider, shaking it around, and… Yeah, there’s totally a seam running down it’s… Belly? Blaine doesn’t know what it’s called, but spiders are there to be killed, not to be thought about.

"You…" Blaine picks up the closest pillow, and swings it at Kurt. “Kurt Hummel, that is _not_  funny!"

"Oh god, yes it is, after all of those years of you jumping out at me from behind corners, I  _finally_  got you." Kurt throws his arms over his face, protecting himself, but still laughing. “I wish I’d filmed it!"

"Worst. Fiancé. Ever." Blaine emphasizes each word with a smack of the pillow. “I’m totally calling the wedding off."

"Uh huh." Kurt finally looks up as Blaine relents, but then Blaine is grabbing him and pulling him down onto the bed. “Blaine! I already got dressed! I’m going to wrinkle." They tangle themselves on the bed, pushing and pulling and tickling until they’re out of breath and Blaine is pressing Kurt down into the mattress.

"Well, that’s certainly one way to wake up," Blaine mutters, staring down at Kurt, and Kurt smiles up at him.

"It seemed Halloween appropriate," he quips.

"Yeah, well, I’m not going to forget this. I will have my revenge," Blaine threatens, and Kurt knows he’s serious—it isn’t that hard to find a pair of vampire teeth on Halloween, after all. Kurt rolls his eyes, framing Blaine’s face in his hands and tugging him into a good morning kiss.

"That is a much better way to wake up." Blaine moves in to kiss him again, even as Kurt giggles into his mouth.

*

**CHRISTMAS**

There are two days of the year that Blaine is regularly up before Kurt: Kurt’s birthday, and Christmas. Sure, sometimes Kurt sleeps in late or Blaine has to be someplace at an ungodly hour, but these days always happen on the regular. Blaine still isn’t sure how he manages to get up without waking Kurt, but somehow he does. Watching Kurt sleep is something that’s always felt incredibly intimate to Blaine—Kurt doesn’t often let himself be vulnerable, and it isn’t easy for him to fall asleep around people because of that.

The fact that he can sleep next to Blaine, knowing full well that Blaine could open his eyes and see Kurt completely unprotected, is not something that Blaine has ever taken lightly, and it’s doubtful he ever will.

There’s preparations to be made before Kurt wakes up—Blaine turns on all the Christmas lights, starts brewing the coffee, and pulls out the presents that he knows Kurt already found while snooping, and the ones that Kurt will be surprised to see under the tree. It’s a small Christmas morning, just the two of them, but it’s special to them.

When everything is ready (except breakfast, because Kurt loves making Christmas breakfast for the two of them and Blaine doesn’t want to burn down their apartment), he slips one present out from under tree. It’s always the best one, the one he tries so hard to keep a complete and total secret, the one that he can’t wait to give Kurt just to see the look on Kurt’s face. It’s the one gift he still gets professionally wrapped, because it’s the one gift that  _has_  to be perfect.

Their room is still dark, and Kurt is still asleep, and Blaine kneels by the bed so that their faces are level. The door is left open, and Blaine can smell the rich scent of coffee starting to fill up the apartment, wafting into their bedroom. But that’s not how he wakes Kurt up.

He brushes hair back off Kurt’s forehead, stroking his fingers through how disheveled it is as Kurt mumbles incoherently. Blaine leans in and presses a kiss to Kurt’s forehead, his temple, his cheek, the line of his jaw, the space between his eyebrows, the tip of his nose. They’re soft, but lingering, kisses, and he can feel Kurt shift beneath each touch.

"Blaine?" It’s soft, and hardly a question—Kurt knows that it’s him, a thought that always floods warm into Blaine’s heart.

"Morning, baby," Blaine whispers, running his hand down the curve of Kurt’s neck and shoulder before rubbing at his upper arm. It takes awhile for Kurt to open his eyes, blinking away his sleep in slow bats of his eyelashes. He doesn’t say anything, just smiles at Blaine in that sleepy way of his, and Blaine can’t not lean in and kiss him.

He hums, happily, against Blaine’s mouth, but he keeps the kiss chaste.

"It’s Christmas," Blaine reminds him, when they pull apart, and he brings the present into sight with a smile. Kurt doesn’t need Blaine to tell him, but his smile brightens, even if he continues to look at the gift like he’s not sure he deserves it (the same way he looks at every gift, like maybe it’s a trick, like maybe he  _can’t_  actually have it). But there’s still that brightness, that untampered happiness, that Kurt always carries in the lights of his eyes at this time of year.

Because Kurt  _loves_  Christmas.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt says softly, his hand searching for Blaine’s, and he links their fingers together.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
